Strifalex Benvora
Strifalex 'The End' Benvora was a Machina Executor Grade 3 that originated in the Benvora Lineage. He was apprenticed to the renowned Executor Grade 1 Zeratanis Benvora. Strifalex was deemed a prodigy at a young age, being known for his intelligence and implications of strategies. He was exceptionally skilled and due to this he became arrogant which was a contributing factor to his downfall. Strifalex disappeared and would later appear as a Supporter and Servant to the much hated Necros. His reappearance startled the whole Machina Race because one of their great heroes had switched sides with the enemy. And it would be Strifalex who would cause the death of several legendary Machina, many whom are his companions and friends. History Early History Strifalex was born on the Machina Homeworld of Kastella. Upon recieving his first frame, Strifalex left his homeworld and went to join the crew of an exploratory vessel for a few years. After his initial run, Strifalex felt a sense of hopelessness. Nothing seemed to happen in his life, like it was empty. He felt that he had no purpose in life and he then decided to join the Machina Millitary. Originally he applied to be a Soldier but during a training excerise, he showed skills in assassination and infiltration. Zeratanis was there and was impressed with his shown skills. Zeratanis continued to watch Strifalex progress throughout the years, noting his strengths and weaknessess and his achievements in the field. Later on, Zeratanis would ask his superiors if they could transfer Strifalex to his 'unit' which was basically him. They gave him the green light and Strifalex was transferred to him as soon as possible. Zeratanis would train Strifalex to be an Executor. He took Strifalex under his wing and would bring him up as an Executor and Associate. Mentorship with Zeratanis Immediately after Zeratanis had taken him, he brought him to an ardous training ground where Strifalex was forced to train for several years. This training included several things such as suprise attacks from Zeratanis at any time, self imposed isolation that was meant to get the Meditator to explore his mind, seeing his strengths and flaws. But while searching within himself, he came face to face with a dark entity that terrified him. But he decided to not tell his master, preferring to keep it to himself. The next stage was to learn the ways of infiltration and assassination, usually put into simulations or doing live rounds. The last thing was the use of stealth technology and all weaponry. He was taught to use any weapon that he came across, to use or modify it to his personal needs. Even though they spent a great time together, Strifalex noted that his mentor was often cold and distant, keeping himself away from Strifalex. He never heard him laugh only shrugging. After his initial training was complete, Zeratanis then decided to bring him along to his assigned missions. Showing him how the job was done. The first mission was the elimination of issurectionists. Strifalex was sent by Zeratanis to infiltrate the base of operations. Strifalex activated his stealth mechanism and had silently entered the complex. Zeratanis remained outside armed with a Sniper Rifle. Sometime later, Strifalex had suddenly arrived next to Zeratanis. He said that fireworks were about to happen and to remember to pick of the stragglers. The ground shook as the building rumbled and then the complex had expoded, sending several debris outward and erupting in flames. Then as the Machina ran out to extinguish themselves or to see who attacked and retaliate, Zeratanis fired with his Rifle, picking as much of them as he could. Strifalex then activated his BALATAU SYSTEM and fired a barrage of lasers into them, mercilessly taking them down. Capture and Betrayal Necros War Bitter Encounter Personality Frame Operating System Strifalex's operating systems was considered one of the most advanced Machina technologies of the time period. Designed through a joint effort between the United Nations Space Command and the Machina Federation, engineers and designers attempted to create a frame that was a fusion of both species technologies and specifications, as a sign of goodwill and brotherhood. Initially seen as a prototype, they hoped that consecutive trial runs would give them the green light to enter mass production in a fictional sense. The frame was composed of a mixture of multi-material composite armour and light weight heat absorbant alloy meant to absorb and disperse the heat throughout the body and possibly use it as an external power source. Due to previous enhancements with shielding technology, the UNSC partially outfitted the armour with an enhanced form of tech similarly used on the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour, improving the overall durability and survival rate of the Machina in question. The outer frame was more than capable of withstanding plasma and ballistic weapons, albeit for short period before faltering. Much of the actual materials were light weight, allowing for full movement without any form of notable hindrance. But in extended combat, it offered very little protection more or less, as Executors heavily relied on careful maneuvering and speed rather than durability and protection. For personal preference, Strifalex continually added more armour over the years and in hindsight, enhanced his speed throughout some parts of his body as a means to maintain the balance he and the designers previously achieved. Due to his Executor designation, Strifalex had an increase of muscle fibre and reactive systems placed through his entire body, which graced the Machina with an enhanced reaction time. Originally designed black with streaks of white, the frame eventually came back jet black upon his eventual return from the devious Necros. Anything below is to be rewritten on the pretense of grammar and what not His frame has several arcs and curves in the design and one noticeable feature is the long curved horns on the sides and on top of his head. Like all Machina, he is outffited with wheels on his soles but he preferred to fly. Another feature is the extended pelvis and back but that was part of the original design but the Necros had improved upon it, adding special weaponry and equipment. Also, one last thing that was included in his frame was a very light weight shielding/stealth system located inside his back compartment. His shielding capabilities is significantly weaker than the others. It would eventually give out after a sustained barrage. What makes up for that is a highly advanced stealth system. This stealth systems completely camoflouges him and has noise reduction. The increased muslce fibre gives him well adapted finesse and allows him to jump high distances. Strifalex's frame has many weapons intstalled to his frame unlike his mentor: Zeratanis, who preferred to use handheld weapons. Many of the weapon designs are Machina Weaponry but several are by the Necros. Each of his arms are equipped with a retractable set of claws, both of which can be fired to attack opponents at a distance. Each set of claws remains attached to Strifalex with a large cable and can be controlled through his actions and they are propelled by antigrav. Also, the claws can be super heated to pierce anything, but Strifalex prefers to not do so. Alternatively, he can utilize a pair of scythe-like knives located at a compartment in the hips but he rarely uses them. His frame also comes equipped with three sets of homing lasers called the BALATAU SYSTEM, one on each shoulder and another on his pelvis. They are known to be highly effective against multiple forces and is known for the fear that it instills into soldiers when they see the horde of lasers falling upon them and with his skill of the lasers. But the fallout of this weaponry is that it could be avoided and that it drains almost half of Strifalex's energy before it could be recharged. His final weapon is a massive directed energy weapon known as END OF MON CRISIS. It is fired from the two plates located on Strifalex's chest. It also features a unique lift board that can be split into two skis for better maneuvering. Strifalex rarely uses weapons that are not part of his frame; he saw that using weapons like that are useless and that it takes space and focus away. During the First Encounter with the Necros, Strifalex and many others were lost. But like several others, he was captured and was brought to them for experimentation. They discovered his hatred and they tried to use that to there advantage. Eventually they turned him to their side. With his consent, they furthur mutilated and modified his frame, adding more power to his weapon systems and more weaponry. But after he revealed himself to his fellow Machina and his true intentions during the Second Encounter, he and Zeratanis fought a sad and bitter battle above the skies and on the ground. During the peak of the battle, Strifalex made a fatal error and tried to end it all but in the end, Zeratanis prevailed and he was almost destroyed in the process. The Necros found him near to death and brought him back. They rebuilt his body, giving him back his initial appearance. At the outbreak of the Necros War, Strifalex had returned, showing up with an upgraded arsenal and Necros Weaponry. One such modification was on his hand. His hands were modified to the extent that each of his fingers can a fire a substational laser from his tips. This weapon would prove devastating to unsuspecting troops, as he moved about mowing them down. But the thing did have its fault. Underneath his forearms was a battery system that powered the weapon. Once it is used, the battery system automatically detaches, stopping the use of the weapon. The next recent addition was the add on of missiles to his extended back. These missles were highly unique and were said that upon impact of metal, the metal would distort and it would cause it to explode. Weapon Systems BALATAU SYSTEM The BALATAU SYSTEM was a unique weapon that was developed by the Machina several years before the the First encounter with the Necros. Only one was known to have been developed and that was given to the Machina Strifalex Benvora at his master's request. The weapon was meant to be mass produced was supposed to be given to designated Machina but was scraped later on even though it was a major success from results. Strifalex was the first and last to use this system as they deemed this weapon too costly to produce and energy constraints. Strifalex was given the BALATAU SYSTEM TRIAL VERSION which only gave him partial use of the system but achieved maximum use of it capabilities when his master unlocked it the full version. During the use of the trial version, Strifalex was only allowed to utilize one set of the homing laser and it was severly weakened. With the full version, he could use the full set of homing lasers and it is put into maximum power. The operations of the BALATAU SYSTEM was originally confusing to Strifalex but after long days of practice, he was able to eventually master the system. During the trial version, Strifalex was able accurately hit targets with his given set but after unlocking the full system, Strifalex preferred to use a barrage style of attack. Otherwise, he could simply focus on multiple targets, giving him more precise hits. The BALATAU SYSTEM worked on a series of mind activated mechanisms. The controls to the weapon is inherently connected to his brain. And is therefore activated by a simple thought. A HUD is required to fully use this as he needs it to aim and tells him how many more times he can use it. However, after his battle with Zeratanis during the Necros Second Encounter, his body was severely damaged, with him being cut in half. This also included the damage to his extensive array of weaponry. The damage done to him left the BALATAU SYSTEM in unrepairable condition which left Strifalex distraught over the loss of one of his most favored weapons. But the Necros saw another way to fix it. They replaced the BALATAU SYSTEM with their own version, dubbed the RECLUSE SYSTEM. The RECLUSE SYSTEM is a heavily modified and upgraded version of the BALATAU SYSTEM, the Necros having reverse engineered the system. The RECLUSE SYSTEM included the original sets of homing lasers along with several additional ports added to the shoulders. The system has more firepower than the original BALATAU SYSTEM plus the added benefit of higher accuracy and longer duration. With the original sets, there are also 2 added sets that are located beneath the base of the back. But these two are mainly used for support. Along with the Necros Modifications, it allowed Strifalex to interface with any of the Necros Tech. Plus, they were able to lower the energy demand of the weapon, even further increasing the reliability of the system. END OF MON CRISIS The End of Mon Crisis was an experimental Machina weapon system that was developed by the Benvora Lineage. Known Associates *Zeratanis Benvora: *Espada Benvora: *Angelis Mako: Skills Diary Entries References Trivia *The Picture that is used is also from the anime: Eureka 7. This time, the mecha is the called the NirvashTheEnd *His Final Weapon includes the word Mon which is My in French. In other words the whole thing is End of My Crisis. *His name is a nod to Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy 7. The first part of his name is derived from Cloud's last name. *The quotes that are used in the article are a reference to Darth Vader. *Also, there are many obvious references to Darth Vader.